¡NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Desde el momento en que la vi, supe que era la chica ideal para mí. Mi princesa de ensueños por la que sería capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible para tenerla a mi lado (Aunque tenga que aguantarme las terribles palizas que su hermano me da cuando me trato de pasar de listo) pero no importa lo que me hagan, yo jamás desistiré hasta ser el dueño de su corazón, yo... ¡Nunca me rendiré!


**¡NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ!**

 **Desde hace MUCHO tiempo que no subo un fic especial de primero de mes sobre algún personaje casi olvidado de la serie ¿Cierto? bueno, eso es porque en los otros especiales de primero de mes los hice sobre algunos de los súper villanos de Dragon Ball Z y porque había estado ocupado con mis demás fics.**

 **Así que enfocándonos en el personaje de esta historia, es uno que antes aparecía con sus compinches en varios fics, pero en los últimos tiempos prácticamente ha sido olvidado y el nombre de ese personaje es… (Música de tambores como siempre, por favor XD)**

 **¡MARK ROMPER STOMPER! (Ahora pasa una planta rodante y se escucha el canto de los grillos XD) pues sí, ahora le tocará a uno de los brabucones ser quién lleve la antorcha de los personajes olvidados de la serie ¿Por qué? Pues por lo que dije ahora, él, junto con Trent y Josh, han sido dejados casi totalmente de lado en los fics de estos tiempos (Creo que soy el único que los pone en historias por lo menos como personajes secundarios) así que para darle un poco de aire fresco a él, hago este fic en su honor.**

 **¡Pero un momento! A diferencia de los demás fics especiales que he hecho sobre otros personajes, este no será de angustia ni nada de eso, sino que será sobre el amor (Lo digo de forma melosa haciendo un batido de pestañas, juntando mis manos poniéndolas a un lado de la cabeza XD) de Mark dirigido hacia cierto OC mío ¿De quién se tratará? Pues véanlo por ustedes mismos ;D.**

 **Así que comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de los tortolitos de Trey Parker y Matt Stone que aún no reconocen su noviazgo, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad y todo por supuesto será contado desde el punto de vista del odioso.**

-¡AUCH!- gemí adolorido echándome una pomada en mi ojo derecho que estaba morado como una uva y me estaba viendo en el espejo de mi baño -ese hijo de puta… ya me las pagara…- me quejé para luego echarme ahora en un hematoma en mi estómago volviendo a gemir ¡Maldito sea ese bastardo infeliz! Esta vez se le pasó por completo la mano.

Pero ya verá ¡YA VERÁ! Apenas baje la guardia y se distraiga, de nuevo daré el zarpazo y esta vez me quedaré con su linda hermanita y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo ¡NADA! ¡JAJAJA!

Después de atender mis heridas me tiré en el sillón y apoyé mis pies en la mesa que tengo en frente mirando la TV pasando los canales hasta que me topé con uno de supermodelos como bellos cuerpos. No pude evitar hacer que mi imaginación volara hasta las nubes para darme una idea de cómo se vería la lindura que tanto me gusta con ese cuerpazo cuando sea un poco mayor.

 _-Mark… ¿tengo demasiado grande el culito?-_ _me preguntó ella sujetándose las nalgas y abriéndoselas de forma provocativa._

 _-Lo tienes del tamaño exacto, muñeca- le dije dándole una nalgada haciéndole reír un poco._

 _-¿Y mis senos también son del tamaño correcto?- ahora se sujetó esos otros lindo apéndices apuntándome con los pezones._

 _-Fueron hechos para encajar perfectamente con mis manos- sin reparo alguno se los comencé a sobar haciéndole gemir del placer._

 _-Mark… házmelo…- me pidió casi suplicando a lo que sonreí como el gato de Alicia del país de las maravillas._

 _-Si así lo quieres, linda- la cargué al estilo princesa y nos dirigimos a una habitación oscura mientras le volvía acariciar sus lindas nalguitas a la vez que nos besábamos apasionadamente._

-Ah…- suspiré luego de respirar hondamente -ya quiero dar ese salto de la fantasía a la realidad…- parpadeé unas cuantas veces -así que hasta entonces… mano derecha, a trabajar- me dirigí a mi cuarto para así darme mucha alegría.

Pero antes de comenzar a matármela, supongo que debo de presentarme. Mi nombre es Mark "Romper" Stomper, cuando estaba en la correccional era el más perrón de todos y ahora a mis 16 años estudiando en la secundaria de South Park, soy uno de los alumnos más cabrones de todos demostrando que en donde quiera que esté, seguiré siendo todo un cojonudo de primera clase.

Y como todo vale madres que soy, me encanta joder a los demás ya sea dándoles una que otra golpiza para demostrar quién es el que manda o hacerles alguna pequeña bromita para levantarles los ánimos a los demás y sacarles unas cuantas risas.

Junto con mis amigos de la correccional, Trent y Josh, somos los encargados de causar desmadres por toda la escuela sin importarnos lo que piensen de nosotros o de las posibles "consecuencias" que traen nuestros actos, después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que alguien al que no le guste lo que hacemos nos podría hacer? ¡Pues nada! Bueno… al menos por parte de mis compinches, ya que en cuanto a mí, si hay alguien al que no le va a temblar la mano al momento de hacerme algún daño.

Como detesto a ese hijo de puta. Pero hablaré de él más adelante ya que ahora quiero hablar sobre la chica que protagoniza mis fantasías y la única que me hace suspirar como un pendejo al que Cupido se le pasó la mano al momento de lanzar flechas y que irónicamente tiene una relación directa con el bastardo que tiene la osadía de ponerme las manos encima.

Es una chica tímida como un conejito, causa tanta ternurita como un gatito, es dulce como un helado de vainilla, torpe e inocente como un perrito y más linda que cualquiera de las princesas de Disney. Cuando la vi por primera vez pensé que estaba teniendo uno de los sueños más bellos que alguna vez haya tenido y al darme cuenta de que era verdad, supe que esa era la mujer ideal para mí, la princesa de ensueños que he anhelado tanto.

Y el nombre de la afortunada es: Brittany Stouch. La conocí el año pasado cuando yo tenía 15 y ella 13; sus padres se habían mudado al pueblucho de South Park junto con sus hermanos po motivo y son familiares de un marica medio loco llamado Butters.

Cuando dije que ella era tierna e inocente no lo decía solo por decir ya que ella en realidad es así. Ah pesar de que está entrando a la etapa de la adolescencia en donde las hormonas deben estar elevándose como el agua de un geiser, ella sigue comportándose como una niñita de 6 o7 años en su forma de actuar y expresarse.

Como por ejemplo en la forma en cómo se viste ya que amarra su largo cabello rubio con dos coletas, usa vestidos azules o rosados y de esa clase de colores de la marca de series infantiles como Pequeño Pony, la gatica blanca que no tiene boca, los Teletubbies y otras más; también le gusta jugar con muñecas y peluches, es muy risueña y casi siempre tiene una radiante sonrisa en su linda carita, se cree todo lo que las personas le dicen, cuando está asustada, preocupada o nerviosa se enrolla una de sus coletas con el dedo índice de alguna de sus manos.

Puedo seguir mencionando todas las formas en las que ella demuestra si aptitud infantil, pero me quedaría sin saliva si tuviera que decir cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, todo eso combinado es lo que me atrae de ella en primera instancia, ya que si fuera como las otras chicas de su edad no tendría nada que la caracterizara o hiciera sobresalir y solo sería una más del montón; es como escuché una vez hace tiempo, la verdadera belleza está en la aptitud de uno, no en como se ve por fuera… ahora que lo pienso, es un comentario medio marica.

Así que por supuesto no he perdido tiempo en hacer que cayera rotundamente a mis pies y lo hubiera logrado desde la primera vez que intente ligármela si no fuera por dos grandes obstáculos.

Comenzaré con el de menor importancia y ese es su hermano mellizo Edward, mejor conocido como Ed. Es casi igual a ella en todos los sentidos, tanto en carácter, forma de expresarse, gustos, mentalidad y apariencia física, excepto por supuesto por el hecho de que es un chico; un pedazo de marica de primera clase al igual que su estúpido primo Butters, aunque no le puedo reclamar mucho ya que algún día será mi cuñado razón por la cual suelo llamarlo "cuñadito"

Si solo él fuera el único obstáculo en mi camino ya tendría a su linda hermanita comiendo en la palma de mi mano, pero es ahí cuando entra lo único que me impide llevar a cabo ese cometido.

Y ese es el hermano mayor de los dos, un gorila casi tan grande como Trent y más fuerte que este que no puede verme por lo menos a dos metros de distancia de Brittany ya que enseguida cree que me trato de pasar de listo con ella y con tan solo decir su nombre hace que la sangre me hierva del coraje y la ira ¡Como lo odio!

Se llama Jack. ¿Recuerdan cuando me refería al único desgraciado que se atreve a levantarme la mano? ¡Se trataba de él!, Ese maldito mastodonte es totalmente diferente a sus hermanitos, en primera porque es mucho más grande que los 2, es musculoso y posee una gran fuerza como lo había dicho antes, su pelo rubio es cenizo en vez de ser claro como el de ellos, sus ojos son azules oscuros en total contraste como los verdosos que ellos poseen y tiene un carácter de los mil demonios ya que los sobreprotege mucho (El típico cliché del hermano mayor sobreprotector)

Puto bastardo, aún recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que casi me mata a golpes…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Estaba caminando por los pasillos rumbo al salón de clases, hasta que me topé con Brittany acompañada de Ed, el loquillo de Butters y los pendejos amigos de este, el fenómeno de Thomas que dice insultos a cada momento, el cura religioso de Gary y el cabeza de trapero de Bradley que es el más marica de todos. Pero noté un importante detalle y eso era que Jack no estaba con ellos lo que significaba que tenía el campo libre y no podía desaprovechar el momento._

 _-Hola muñequita- le saludé acercándomeles a pasos seguros con una sonrisa seductora._

 _-¿Qué quieres tú? ¡CARA DE CULO DE VACA!- me preguntó la máquina de insultos, que al igual que los otros estúpidos, me miraba de mala manera._

 _-Estaba yendo al salón, pero de repente vi a una belleza caminando por el pasillo- cuando le dije esto, ella enseguida se puso roja como un tomate; la primera fase de ligármela estaba yendo a la perfección ya que si se pone así, es porque caerá como mosca._

 _-Gra-gracias- me agradeció cabizbaja enrollando una de sus coletas con un índice, que ternurita._

 _-Pero dime cariño, en vez de andar con estos pobres diablos, ¿no te gustaría andar con alguien tan genial como yo?- le pregunté acercándomele más._

 _-Por favor, deja de molestarnos- me pidió el fraile tratando de ser amable._

 _-Tú cállate idiota- le dije algo molesto cuando estuve al lado de la pimpollo y traté de no reír un poco al ver la expresión de enojo de mi cuñadito y del loquillo -vamos nena, demos una vuelta por ahí- la tomé de la cintura y la apegué a mi cuerpo. Su cara ardía de la vergüenza y no decía nada._

 _-¡QUÍTALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!- me gritó de repente mi cuñado mayor cogiéndome de la parte trasera de mi camisa y me tiró de espaldas contra unos casilleros, no pude evitar gritar._

 _-¡Oye, ¿Cuál es tú puto problema?!- le pregunté encabronado parándome con dificultad._

 _-¡Mi problema es que no voy a dejar que un desgraciado como tú que le gusta aprovechare de los débiles le ponga sus inmundas pesuñas a mi hermana!- ¿Pero quién se estaba creyendo que es? ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hablarme de esa manera?! Esto no se iba a quedar así ¡CLARO QUE NO!_

 _-¡Pues yo no necesito de tu permiso!- le quise golpear la cara, pero él me detuvo el puño derecho y me lo comenzó a aplastar ¡Este animal sí que es fuerte! No pude evitar gruñir del dolor y cuando le quise pegar con mi otra mano también me la detuvo y comenzó a exprimírmela como si fuera una esponja ¡Ni siquiera Trent me había tratado de esa manera! Y por si no fuera suficiente me dio un rodillazo en la panza haciendo que perdiera el aire y abriera los ojos de par en par y para terminar hizo que nuestras frentes chocaran causando que cayera al piso retorciéndome como un gusano._

 _-Oh…- gemí adolorido sobándome las heridas viendo como esos tontos se habían asombrado y el estúpido le preguntó a mi futura esposa si la toque en algún lugar indebido -Ah… maldito idiota… esto no ha terminado…- traté de ponerme de pie._

 _-Pues yo ya terminé contigo y no quiero que vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos en mi hermanita- me dio una especie de ultimátum para luego coger de las manos a sus hermanitos, como un perfecto marica, y alejarse junto con sus lameculos dejándome ahí tirado a mi suerte._

 _-Infeliz… algún día esto te lo devolveré diez… lo juro- después de escupir sangre, me levanté por completo y con pasos torpes me dirigí a la enfermería, que suerte que no habían más personas cerca para que no presenciaran este momento tan humillante._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Y ese fue el inicio de todo. Cuando estoy a punto de lograr un avance con la doncella ¡PUM! Aparece al ogro del cuento para cagar el momento ¡Si lo único que quiero es entablar una amistosa conversación con ella y ya! No es como si la fuera a llevar a un callejón y hacerle de todo… al menos, no por el momento.

Aunque tal vez sea eso lo que causa que mi obsesión por ella aumente con el paso del tiempo, es como el fruto prohibido que supuestamente esta fuera del alcance de todo aquel que quiera poseerlo y darle una mordidita; mientras más se le niega al que quiere apoderarse de él, más grande se vuelve el deseo de conseguirlo sin importar el costo.

Y vaya que me ha salido bien caro cada intento de conquistarme a esa pequeña, linda e inocente chica. Parecería un perfecto masoquista desde el punto de vista al estar buscando que ese cavernario me reviente el culo a patadas cada vez que intento lograr algún avance con una chica que aparentemente jamás será mía.

Pero están bastante equivocados ya que… pues bueno, al principio si era una simple obsesión y un desafío que consideraba divertido hasta cierto punto (Cuando no me molían a golpes) en vez de verla a ella como la mujer de mis sueños, pero con el tiempo si he desarrollado ese cariño especial que uno siente hacia la persona que en verdad ama de corazón (De nuevo esto sonó muy gay)

Ella es la princesa que espera en la torre más alta del castillo a que su gallardo príncipe la reclame como suya luego de haber matado al dragón que la custodia y si algo he aprendido al ver tantas veces las viejas películas de Disney es que al final el príncipe siempre encontrará la manera de llegar hasta la doncella. No importa cuánto trabajo me cueste y cuantos obstáculos se me presenten en el camino, algún día le haré saber a ella; y a su pendejo hermanote, mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Solo tengo que ser paciente y esperar que se me presente la oportunidad perfecta como… no sé, salvarla y así reclamar como recompensa que se me permita tener alguna cita con ella o algo así (Otro gran cliché, lo sé) o también puedo esperar a que crezca, madure y deje de ser tan dependiente del troglodita y tome decisiones por sí misma; sí, creo que esto sería lo más correcto, pero hasta entonces… mano derecha e imaginación ¡Ah trabajar!

Al día siguiente ya estaba en la escuela e iba hacia mi casillero, hasta que mis agudos ojos de águila localizaron a la dueña de mi corazón hablando con mi cuñadito. Así que miré de un lado a otro para ver si mastodonte no se encontraba cerca y como no había rastro de él, me les acerqué.

-Buenos días, preciosa- como la primera vez, me le acerqué a pasos seguros con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ma-Mark!- los dos enseguida se sobresaltaron al verme, ella enrollaba su cabello con un dedo y mi cuñado menor frotándose los nudillos como cierta personita.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, linda?- le pregunté mirándola de arriba abajo. Al tener ya 14 años se le están empezando a formar unas buenas curvas que mejoraran con el tiempo, a pesar de que su ropa infantil no permita apreciarlas a simple vista.

-Mu-muy bien, ¿Y tú?- me quedé idiotizado por el leve sonrojo en sus cachetes, me dan ganas de apretárselos y después devorármelos a besos.

-Siempre amanezco bien al pensar en ti- su hermano no pudo evitar reír por el cumplido que le hice aumentando su tierno sonrojo -¿Y tú siempre piensas en mí?- le acaricié la mejilla derecha apartando un mechón de pelo.

-Eh…eh… yo… yo…- no sabía que decir enrollando todavía más su cabello. Yo reí de nuevo y estuve a punto de decirle otro piropo hasta que alguien me tocó tres veces el hombro derecho y cuando giré para mandar al carajo a esa persona…

-¡PAF!- lo único que vi fue un gran puño izquierdo dirigiéndose a mi cara a toda velocidad mandándome a volar contra una pared.

-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ, STOMPER!- por supuesto se trataba de mi cuñado mayor que se subió las mangas y se me acercó tronándose los nudillos y el cuello.

-¡OH, OH!- grité aterrado ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

 _ **UNA HORA DESPUÉS…**_

-¡HAYAYAYYY!- grité retorciéndome en agonía. Estaba acostado en la cama de un hospital, tenía el brazo derecho enyesado, la pierna izquierda también enyesada y colgaba de un cable, varias vendas y gasas por todo mi cuerpo, un parche en mí ya más lastimado ojo derecho.

-Déjà vu- se burló de mi Josh, que estaba junto con Trent, y ambos reían, infelices.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás, Mark?- me preguntó el rubio negando un poco la cabeza.

-Hay… pues ya saben cómo soy yo… tan terco como una mula…- reí un poco para luego volver a soltar un gemido de dolor ¡Hasta reír me duele!

-Ni a las mulas las tratan con tanta brusquedad-el pelinegro se volvió a burlar.

-Digan lo que quieran… saben muy bien que yo jamás me daré por vencido hasta logra conquistarme a la linda Brittany, no importa cuanta veces me hagan puré de patas, yo…

 **¡NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ!**

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 2/06/2015.**

 **¿Y bien, qué les pareció? ¿Odian a Mark por ser así de pícaro y sin vergüenza o lo adoran por seguir luchando por el corazón de Brittany sin importarle las consecuencias? ¿Oh odian a Jack por siempre rajársela sin darle la oportunidad de que demuestre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella? Sí que persiste ¿Cierto? XD**

 **Saben, la idea de hacer esta historia se me ocurrió ya que en muchos fics míos he hecho alusión de esta parejita, pero también por qué muy pronto comenzaré hacer la segunda temporada de Amores Inesperados en dónde por supuesto aparece esta parejita junto con las que todos conocen y adoran ;D**

 **Sé que la drama no fue una cosa que diga: "Huy que bruto, es un experto haciendo pequeñas historias de romance" pero como ya lo saben muchos, el humor me sale con mucha más naturalidad que los fics de color rosa XD**

 **Y quién sabe, tal vez los próximos fics de personajes olvidados de la serie que haga tengan elementos tanto de romance como otros géneros para así variar los de angustia que he hecho hasta el momento, así que a esperar que otra locura pasa por mi cabecista llena de idas TAN abstractas XD**


End file.
